Backfire
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: 'Finally, he hid behind a tree in the entrance of Trieste Forest. He thought of finishing their duel from last time once Kyle's and Cecilia's conversation was done.' Jake stalks Kyle and Cecilia but was it worth the risk? One-sided Kyle/Cecilia.


**Backfire**

**

* * *

**_by ShipDaWhoop_

* * *

_'I proposed to her. The one I've loved for so long and she said she'll think about it. Why? Why! WHY!'_

This was the thought that was recycling in Jake's mind as he had just dropped the one he loved for so long at the De-Sainte Coquille Manor.

.

He was now walking his way to the Sharper Edge Blacksmith but he stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to look at the bulletin board.

.

Something's Really Bothering Me:

Hey, Kyle, do you think . . . maybe you could come to Trieste Forest Entrance later on? I . . . need to talk to you somewhere private.

.

He didn't know if it finally clicked or he was jumping on conclusions. After all elves don't jump on conclusions like those humans.

"The human race. How pathetic." Jake said to himself as he was hoping he could burn Cecilia's post with his glare.

"Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic-" "Wonderful."

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderfu- HEY!" Jake exclaimed in anger as he turned to see Alicia was smiling at him.

"Want your fortune to be told?" Alicia asked slyly.

"No. Scram!" Jake shouted these words as a farewell to her before continuing his way to work.

"Suit yourself." Alicia sung, walking her way to Alvarna port.

.

"Hey, Jake." Kyle greeted him.

"Don't bother me, human." Jake said, thinking maybe he should burn him with his utmost glare.

"O . . . kay, umm, see you around, Jake!" Kyle bid with glee even though he got uncomfortable with Jake's expression.

Jake watched Kyle running to the De-Sainte Coquille park. He saw that Kyle stopped running to look at the only post in the bulletin board and well, Jake surmised a plan.

Boy, was he glad Kyle took Cecilia's request just now.

.

Jake thought of changing his path for today. Instead of passing by the Wisdom Bathhouse, he passed by Kyle's farm, Kyle's Barn and then crossed the Falling Star Path.

Finally, he hid behind a tree in the entrance of Trieste Forest.

He thought of finishing their duel from last time once Kyle's and Cecilia's conversation was done. After that, he thought of running away with Cecilia to who-knows-where.

It didn't matter, he knew he'd win. Humans were such walking failures to him, anyway.

Any minute now . . .

.

. . . Cecilia came and Jake couldn't hold his breath from the sight of her but he had to as to not raise suspicions that there was someone that will witness their private conversation.

Oh, he just wanted to breathe in her floral scent, the aroma he always smelled every morning. For now, at least, the sight of her was just enough to get him into living in his hiding spot.

Finally, Kyle arrived.

"I've been waiting for you, Kyle." Cecilia said to him. _'I've been waiting for you, too.'_ Jake thought in his head viciously.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Jake . . ." Cecilia started as Jake was quite surprised.

They were going to talk about him. What's going on?

.

"Jake has asked for my hand in marriage." Cecilia finished her sentence.

"What! Seriously?" Kyle asked in shock.

_'In shock now, huh? Wait 'till I come out.'_ Jake thought evilly.

"Marry me instead." Kyle said to her, surprising Jake.

_'What's he doing? Is this some kind of a joke?'_ Jake was confused but remained calm to see if this was just an illusion.

"Really?" Cecilia said as she was surprised by his reply.

Jake wasn't angry anymore but that didn't mean he was taking Kyle's reaction as good news.

He just couldn't believe that when Cecilia smiled that time, it was the first time he felt hurt instead of euphoria.

.

"Umm, well, someday soon . . . I want to propose to you the right way, though." Kyle added as Jake was shaking his head vigorously.

"This . . . can't be happening. Thi-this can't be . . happening. No, no, no-no, no . . . " Jake whispered in despair, in a sorrow that he was trying to escape out of.

"I'm so happy!" Cecilia exclaimed joyfully and then blushed since she knew she looked like a kid when she expressed her joy.

"I'll be waiting, Kyle."

Jake didn't move for he felt his heart was burning like raw materials in a forge's fire.

"Waiting for the day you propose to me." Cecilia admitted with a smile.

Jake definitely couldn't move at all. He now felt his heart turned into ashes like the remains in a forge.

Once she left, he didn't know if he wanted to be sadden about a masterpiece leaving . . .

.

. . . or if he wanted to be glad about the most painful thing walking away from him.

"Wow, who knew?" Kyle asked rhetorically before leaving the place as well.

"I knew." Jake said sadly, coming out from his hiding spot.

He looked around for some reason. Maybe looking for the ashes of his heart or maybe looking for a flickering hope around but he knew it was no use.

He didn't feel like going to work today. He didn't even feel like training. He wouldn't even bother to criticize the next human that passes by him as he was now walking to his home, the Eagle Inn.

It was peculiar to him. To have this bitter feeling, the sense of being vulnerable yet free when tears came out from his eyes.

"I guess this is what you get for being half-human." He said to himself, closing his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

His hand landed on the doorknob of the entrance door of Eagle Inn, his home and unfortunately, her home as well.

.

"Jake?"

He opened his eyes and saw her. Shining emerald eyes, flowing tangerine hair and a face purer than life itself . . .

. . . but was he in awe in seeing her? Right now, definitely not.

"Leave me alone." Jake whispered.

He knew these words might hurt her knowing that he was that guy who chased her, cared for her, loved her, proposed to her and all that.

But then he also knew this might make her mostly happy knowing that he, the guy who wasn't loved by her, despised her at last.

He opened the door and went upstairs but she followed.

"What happened? You don't look all right." Cecilia asked as Jake turned to look at her.

_'I thought beauty can catch hearts but this . . . just stomps mine.'_ Jake thought as the hurt he felt awhile ago was getting stronger which led the tears to come out again.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Cecilia asked with now the utmost concern.

"Nothing's wrong if it's in your point of view." Jake sneered heartlessly.

He wanted to slam the door to her face but he knew her face was made of porcelain, so fragile in its beauty, in its serenity.

"What do you mean, Jake?" Cecilia said with tears coming out of her eyes as well.

"What the hell are you crying for!" Jake yelled in disgust as tears still flowed out from his eyes.

.

"I know it's wrong but I watched you fall in love with Kyle just awhile ago." Jake told her.

He didn't care if he was going to be in trouble, he wanted her to really leave him alone.

"What?" Cecilia asked, trembling a little.

"I even watched myself sinking to an empty life, you know that?" Jake said hoarsely as he gulped for moisture but mostly for the pain to be swallowed.

"Now leave me alone." He said with a broken voice, ending their discussion as he closed the door.

He would be human if he threw all the breakable things in the room.

He would be human if he started shouting like a struggling Buffamoo.

He didn't want to be like them so he did what an elf would do. Stay calm in one corner and reminisce the good times.

Maybe from nostalgia, his heart would be built back to a stronger foundation.

He'll be making this as a habit since he knew his heart will be breaking again and again in the coming days.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**I know, the ending begs for a sequel but I won't make one. This was in one of my drabbles from way before and I thought of publishing it.**

**I'm not sure if that's how Cecilia's post is written but I'll stick with it. It's the plot device to this story.  
**

**I know I made Jake sound like a poet or something but when you're heartbroken, well, it hits you like that.**

**Anyway, please review, fellow Rune Factory 2 fans! Seriously, I don't know how many fans are out there. Thanks for reading! :)**

**If you want more RF2 fanfics, I'm working on Barrett/Dorothy ones. Also with other pairs so stay tune. Can't promise that I'll publish them soon, though but still ^^**

**By the way, if any of you likes One Piece, check out my other stories, please :D Overall, thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
